


BAD IDEAS !

by AlysHeadHurtss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boys In Love, Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlysHeadHurtss/pseuds/AlysHeadHurtss
Summary: When Charlie introduced her roommate, Dean didn't expect someone like Cas. Not that he was complaining, really.





	BAD IDEAS !

**Author's Note:**

> I was just in a realLY ANGSTY MOOD. So that's really all this is.

When Charlie introduced her roommate, Dean wasn't expecting someone like Cas. Not that he was complaining, really.

Okay, maybe he did have a bit to complain about.

He could easily complain about how Cas looked with his shirt off.

How he wasn't kissing Dean right now.

How he wasn't kissing him  _ever._

How when he sees him, he forgets what he's doing.

How his hand start sweating when Cas smiles at him.

 How unfairly blue his eyes were. Seriously, when people talked about blue eyes in movies and how they looked like the ocean, Dean thought they were just saps.

Now he knows those kinds of eyes all too well.

He wished this was something he could just get over.

A little crush. 

He was never supposed to fall in love with Castiel.

He swallowed back all the words he wanted to say as he lean his head back on the headboard.

The smoke blowing up and out of his mouth formed a little cloud. 

Even when he was high, even when his focus became a little blurry, his eyes were always able to fix on Cas.

His eyes were closed and he too, had a smoke cloud above him.

His hair was a wet mess, he'd just gotten out of the shower when Dean bursted into the room.

He had a really rough day.  _Really_ rough.

So naturally, the first thing he'd want to do is see Cas.

Like he needed a reminder of all that he'll never have.

Looking over at Cas swaying his head along to whatever song happened to be playing was a mistake.

Coming here was a mistake. A bad idea.

Dean chuckled and rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry right then and there.

He couldn't casually show up to his dorm, smoke all his weed, and then cry to him about how beautiful he looked high.

As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't do that to Cas.

He didn't want to do that to Cas.

"Why are you here, Dean?" 

"What?"

"Why are you here? As much as I know you'd like to say that it's for the weed," he pressed the blunt to his lips, "You know it isn't true. Hell,  _I_ know it isn't true."

He shrugged, blinking away tears, "Bad days produce bad ideas, Cas."

"Bad ideas?" He was looking at Dean now.

He tried not to meet his gaze, because he knew there was no coming back from that.

"Yeah, " he gulped, letting his eyes drift shut.

"Well, I am quite sorry to hear that."

He grunted in response.

"What happened today, if you don't mind me asking?"

He opened his eyes and turned to Cas, still not looking directly at him, "Work stuff."

"Work stuff?"

"Yep. Work stuff."

"Huh. I could've guessed that."

"Got yelled at. Fucked up a few orders."

Dean worked at a small coffee shop.

It was owned by a sour old man who was way past what you'd think his life expectancy was based purely off of his eating habits.

And that was coming from Dean.

Cas nudged him, "It's okay. You're okay."

He felt a tear go down the side of his face.

"Shitshitshitshit."

He grabbed Dean's hand and rubbed circles on to his palm, "Are you okay?"

He rubbed his eyes, "Do I look okay?"

Cas smiled down at him, "What's wrong, Dean?"

He looked at him and sighed, finally giving in, "The problem is you keep looking at me like  _that!_ "

"What?" His face fell.

"You-you look at me like I'm the only person alive, and it destroys me. It hurts, because I know you don't feel that way about me. Not really, Cas." 

Castiel wiped aways Dean's tears with his thumbs, cupping his face, "What I feel about you, is so much more than you could ever comprehend."

"I'm in fucking love with you, this isn't a joke. We aren't casually flirting like we have before, this is serious.  _I'm_ serious."

He pressed his forehead to Dean's, "I know. I'm serious, too."

Then, he has and idea. 

A bad one.

He leans forward and pressed his lips to Cas'.

At first it was slow, soft. 

Sweet, even.

It quickly picked up pace.

It was sloppy and a bit rushed.

Castiel's lips were actually softer than Dean had initially expected.

Apparently the dude moisturized.

It didn't matter.

Dean was  _kissing_ Cas.

They were  _making out._

 He let himself be completely consumed by this kiss.

To take in all the features he may have admired from a far, but never got to fully experience.

When the kiss finally broke, Cas gave Dean a gorgeous smile.

His lips were wet and slightly red, and oh, what a sight it was.

He almost kissed him again right then and there.

"I really do love you so much, Dean."

He beamed, "I love you, too."


End file.
